Pokemon Go
by CinnaPai
Summary: Tala wants his team to train for the tournament... Like thats going to happen. They would rather catch pokemon. What happens when Tala starts to play? Chaos. Absolute chaos. Rated T for language


_Sorry for the lack of content this year, I haven't had any ideas for fics lately. But I plan to make a few OneShots over the next little while. So I hope you enjoy!_

**Pokemon Go**

**(Thanks to "hiwataris bitch" on tumblr for the prompt lmao) **

"Why are you making us play stupid pokemon? We have training to do for this year's tournament!" Tala complained as he watched his phone downloading the game's files.

"Dude, Ian says that there's an event Pokemon appearing this week. If you'd loosen your panties a bit, you could have fun too" Bryan winked at his best friend. " Besides, if you actually had other hobbies you might actually meet girls and finally get laid". Tala threw a pillow at him.

Sadly, it was crap like this that always distracted Tala's team from their training and caused them to lose the tournament every year. He made a mental note to cancel their registration ahead of time. The guys have been making excuses to go out and catch pokemon all week, and their beyblading has been slipping as a result.

Ian enjoyed filling his pokedex, while Bryan was losing his nerves with trying to secure a gym close to home. He still wasn't sure who was constantly kicking him from it but he was ready to fight them for real. Spencer only wanted to catch a cutiefly because it was his new favorite Pokemon (no one had the heart to tell him that sun & moon Pokemon weren't added in the game yet)

Tala sighed and opened up the app when it finished installing. After creating his character, he started walking around the house, only to get annoyed that his character wasn't moving. "Its not working! I guess I can't go with you guys" he said.

"You idiot, your location is turned off" Bryan snatched the phone from his hands "If you're trying to get out of this, then you'll be disappointed.

"Bryan I am not going out with you guys and I will NOT be seen playing this kiddie game!" the team captain growled.

_Later that morning_

"Ok I'll play" Tala pouted after being forcefully carried down the street by his two larger teammates. "Just because you got me out here, doesn't mean I'm going to have fun!" Being shorter that them had its problems, and it was embarrassing at times.

"I wonder if I'll finally catch cutiefly today?" Spencer wondered out loud. Everyone pretended to not hear him and continued down the street.

A buzz came from Tala's phone and on the screen a Pokemon was next to his character. "Here's a stupid pokemon, now what?" he asked his team.

"Just tap it and catch it Tala" Ian sighed. He then showed Tala how to catch the pokemon.

"There… I caught… zubat? Now can I go home? Naturally, they said no to him.

After an hour, the boys decided to stop at a cafe for a break. Tala had secretly been so interested in the game that he tripped over the sidewalk and fell flat on his face.

"Wow did you get nudes from a fan again?" Bryan smirked.

"No you asshole, I tripped over the sidewalk" he replied.

"You're enjoying the game aren't you?" Spencer asked.

"Definitely not, this Rhyhorn is an asshole and I can't catch it." Tala replied

"So that explains it, you like Pokemon more than girls! I have never seen you fall that hard for a girl" said Bryan. lucky for Bryan, he was used to dodging Tala's attacks.

Ian stepped out of the cafe and handed the boys their drinks. After taking a short break, they got back to searching for pokemon.

"So Tala… you finished your food rather quick today? Are you in a rush to do something? Like catch Pokemon for instance?" Ian teased.

"Absolutely not"

"Tala you're walking twice as fast as us" Spencer pointed at him.

"Uh… I'm just trying to get home quick. We need to train" Tala said. As if he would admit that the game was becoming addicting.

Two girls walked past the group and noticed they were also playing Pokemon go. They ended up chatting with the boys for a bit, and Bryan started flirting with one of them. The other girl tried to talk to Tala but he was so in to his game he wasn't paying much attention to her, and she was getting annoyed. Bryan got a phone number and Tala caught an Arcanine. When the girls left, the teasing began again.

"That confirms it. Tala likes Pokemon more than women" Ian laughed.

"I mean yeah Jynx is pretty hot, but Tala...you should try to catch a real woman" said Bryan.

"No Bryan, if he caught a woman he'd go to jail. He should try talking to them first" Ian said.

Spencer struggled to keep a straight face.

The boys eventually ended up at a park in their town. The event Pokemon would be appearing there soon. They could see other people and some kids gathered in places. Maybe they were there for the same reason. But now there was one problem, Tala kept walking and the guys couldn't see him anywhere.

"Do we split up to find him?" Spencer asked.

"Nahh Tala should be fine, he doesn't usually get lost…" Ian thought for a second and remembered seeing him tripping on the sidewalk. "On second thought he's probably dead already, let's go find him".

Meanwhile, Tala was already deep in the woods of the park. He hadn't yet noticed that it had gotten quiet around him. He had caught almost 15 pokemon already and was determined to keep going.

*Crash* He walked into a tree.

"Ouch! Why didn't you guys warn me!?" He was rubbing his forehead and then turned around to scold his teammates further, only they weren't there. "Guys… come out, stop being jerks" he sighed. But nothing stirred. "Alright then, I'm going to ignore you guys too" he pouted and went back to playing. But after some time he began to realize that he was actually alone.

Tala spent so much time looking at his phone that he had no idea where he was now. Normally, he was good with direction, but this time he was completely lost. "I knew this game was a shitty idea" he growled. But now something worse happened. When he closed the game, his phone died. Tala screeched.

"I've tried calling and texting him, he's definitely dead" Bryan said as he and his group searched for Tala in another area of the park.

"If he's dead then why are we still looking for him? Ian asked.

Spencer spoke up "He's our brother, he should at least get a proper funeral".

"Let the bears take care of him. Funerals are expensive anyway"

"Bryan you are the worst best friend he could have possibly asked for" Said Ian.

Bryan held his phone up. "The game says he was last online 23 minutes ago, the bears could already have him".

"Bryan this park has no bears" said Spencer.

"Oh...that's disappointing" he mumbled.

Ian and Spencer rolled their eyes and kept walking.

It was late afternoon and Tala had accepted that he would be stuck in the middle of the woods overnight, so he attempted to make a shelter. That is, if you consider a poorly made tent of sticks and leaves a shelter. It was so terrible that Boris himself would have been disappointed. Unfortunately, there weren't many resources to work with, so he had to make due with what he had.

"You know, camping with the majestics sounds more fun than being out here by myself" He thought to himself. There was now a new problem, he hadn't eaten in hours. Tala scoured the nearby area and found mushrooms growing nearby. He was so hungry at this point that he didn't care if they would make him sick, he just had to hope that they weren't poisonous.

He built a small fire near his sad looking shelter and decided that he would just try a couple mushrooms (just in case).

He took a bite and then passed out a few minutes later.

The rest of the group could see a light from a distance away, they ran over and found their team captain… "dead".

"I was right! He did try to eat mushrooms, you both owe me money now" Ian smirked. The boys had made a bet of what would kill Tala in the woods. Ian was glad to come out as the winner of the bet.

"He's alive Ian…" Spencer pointed out. He threw Tala onto his shoulder while Bryan and Ian put the fire out.

After some time, the group finally made their way out of the woods. They got Tala to the nearest hospital afterwards.

"Go easy on him" Spencer said to his teammates. "He's had a rough day".

"I would too if I nearly died playing pokemon go, but sorry Spencer. I can't let this one slip" Bryan started laughing.

Tala opened his eyes and realized where he ended up. After a couple minutes he finally spoke "What happened?"

"You ate bad mushrooms dude. Didn't you learn anything about survival in the abbey?" Ian teased. "Worst of all you made us miss the event pokemon"

"Ian what was the event pokemon anyway?" Tala asked.

"Shiny magikarp…" he replied

"What?!...I ALMOST GOT KILLED FOR A MAGIKARP?!"

End

_Hope you all enjoyed this! I'll work on making my fics longer. But another new one will come out soonish!_


End file.
